Freckles
by MiyaKamiya
Summary: A thing that not many people knew about Wally was that he didn't live with his mother anymore. ...   "Do you like my freckles?"  "Your freckles?"  "My freckles."


**Hello readers :) I don't know why, but I like writing fics where Wally is vulnerable in some way... Or rather I find them easy to write.**

**But at least this one ends good... :)**

**As always, no native speaker so _please _point stupid mistakes out to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wally or Dick, nor Wally's Mom or Barry and Iris.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Freckles<span>  
><strong>

A thing that not many people knew about Wally was that he didn't live with his mother anymore. Everyone would always assume that his aunt Iris and uncle Barry were his parents and Wally really had no objections to that – he loved them both to death.

Still, he _used _to live with his mom. And he wouldnt't really use the term _'hell on earth' _but it came close to that. For the first half of the week, sometimes even all the school days, it was like he was completely alone at home. Not that his mother wasn't there, she just didn't acknowledge him.

And then there were the weekends. He had dreaded the weekends.

He would wake up to his mother shouting and shredding glasses – a mess he had to clean up later. Since he could think it had always been screaming. And he had been so afraid.

Then by the time he turned seven – not that he knew birthdays were actually celebrated, he had always believed the teachers when they talked about his age – she started screaming specifically at him.

By the age of nine she started to hit him too.

"You piece of shit!" A slap, strong enough to sent him to the ground.

_But mommie..._

"If you just hadn't been born!" A kick to his stomach.

_But I'm here... why..._

"Just look at you! Your fucking freckles! So ugly! Just like him!"

_But they're daddy's... didn't you love him?_

"I wish I wouldn't have to look at your ugly face every goddamn day!" More kicks.

_Why...?_

"**If you just hadn't been born!**" A punch, a kick and the world got darker.

_Why won't you love me?_

Wally was too young to understand that his mother did extremely wrong. He just tried to please her as much as a little kid could do.

And one day, it all just stopped with a teacher seeing his bruises.

Wally had forgotten how old he was by that time. All he remembered were the screams of his mother when the police man took her away, the warm embrace of his aunt, her tears on his shoulder and Barry's comforting hand on his back.

The first year had been hard. He just couldn't get used to all this love that suddenly surrounded him. His old house had been so cold and this new one... it was so warm, it sometimes hurt his little heart. It was almost too much to bear.

The first month he had cried himself to sleep.

After half a year he had still frozen out of shock when he dropped something and rambled apologies until he understood that _every _kid dropped things. That _every _kid made mistakes and that his mother just treated him the wrong way.

And by the time he was twelfe he had finally settled down.

The only thing he always remembered with a smile was The Flash. He had heard about him on the news when he walked through town or when his mother had passed out in front of the tv. He had read about him in the newspapers he had fished out of the trash cans.

The Flash had given him hope.

He had made him think that maybe ,someday, he would appear in front of his door and make everything better. And in a way, he had.

His new life started when he became Kid Flash. He had a new starting point. Something, that allowed him to pretend he hadn't lived his first fourteen years.

Something that gave him hold. And something that gave him The Flash.

That The Flash was Barry made his life all the more perfect.

And sometimes, when he doesn't think about his mom he even calls Iris and Barry 'Mom' and 'Dad' and everytime he does, their smiles grow wider and even warmer.

So anyone that knew 'Wally West' since he became Kid Flash would guess he had a wonderful home with loving parents.

And anyone that knew Wally West, the boy that got saved by his aunt and uncle would understand him in every way.

And that 'anyone' was Robin.

No one else knew about his previous life – except Barry and Iris of course but they were kind of part of it.

And because Robin knew, he wasn't surprised by Wally's random questions.

* * *

><p>"Do you like my freckles?" The redhead asked his best friend out of nothing while he was lying on the couch with his head hanging upside-down and trying to kill some zombies out of this position. Tounge clenched between his teeth in concentration.<p>

Robin, who was sitting at the opposite side of the couch with his laptop in his lap doing pretty much nothing stopped typing and looked at Wally.

"Your freckles?"

"My freckles." Came the answere and Wally nodded, losing focus for enough time to get killed. Groaning, he threw the controller on the floor and shifted, so that he was lying with his head on the armrest facing the brunet, his toes barely touching Robins legs.

"Why do you want to know if I like your freckles?" Robin asked, turning his body fully towards Wally.

Green eyes looked down, a light shadow over them. "Because they're ugly..." he mumbled, hoping that Robin wouldn't hear him, but he did.

Sighting, he crawled over the couch and sat on Wally's hip, forcing the redhead with his hand to look him his now uncovered eyes.

"Wally..." he started and his blue eyes gleamed with so much honesty that Wally wanted to look away again but _couldn't. _"... I _love _your freckles." And Dick leaned in for a featherlight kiss that let Wally's lips tingle.

"Your face without freckles, that would be like the sky without stars. You're _perfect _Wally, just the way you are."

That got the redhead to laugh.

"What?" Dick sounded slighlty offended.

"I would be more flattered if you didn't get all your romantic lines from songtexts."

"Well it's true..."

Wally smiled and leaned up to connect their lips once more.

"I believe you."

And for Wally, that was just the same as an 'I love you'.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :D<strong>

**First of all, I don't really know at what age exactly Wally became Kid Flash so that may be wrong u.u**

**And, well... as for the ending: Wally is still trying to get over his mother calling him ugly nearly every day so he is really insecure about his freckles. Anyone with insecurities knows that no matter how many people tell you the opposite of what you think, there's still a small something in you that tells you to not believe them.**

**So to believe Dick and I mean _really_ believe him is huge for Wally. That's why he doesn't say 'I love you'. It kinda didn't fit.**

**And well, Dick knows all about Wally's Mom but he tries to be subtle about it because Wally really hates to feel pitied. That's why Dick's not instantly like 'no! You are wonderful, I love your freckled yadda yadda...'**

**I hope that clears up the dialogue, because I'm still bad at it ;P**

**I really hope you enjoyed it :3  
><strong>


End file.
